Camp Halfblood
by CountryCathy
Summary: Percy thought he could have a normal and relaxing summer but when you're a demigod, that's never going to happen. Join the PJO characters and HOO characters along with some new campers as they go on their hardest quest yet :) Sounds cheesy but I can't write summaries :) Co - written with M - Trench3. Percabeth, Jasper, and more Noting bad will happen so don't worry about the rating


Hey here is my new fanficton **co-written **with M-Trench3 :) I hope you like it:)

Percy's POV :

"Mom drive faster!" I whine as we drive to Camp Halfblood

"Percy relax we're almost there" she says calmly

"Hurry! Annabeth and Grover are waiting for me!" I say

"We're here" Paul cheers

"Yes! Bye mom, bye Paul" I say getting out of the car

"Say hi to Annabeth and Grover for me. Leo, Piper and Jason too! You guys can come home to visit anytime you'd like. I love you" my mom calls

"Love you too! " I yell running up the hill

"Percy!" Leo says tackling me

"Hey man! Hey Piper and Jason" I say

"Hey Percy how have you been?" Piper asks

"Great! How have you love birds been?" I ask laughing at their red faces

"Wonderful and how are you and your "Wise Girl"?" Jason teases

"Magnificent! We're getting married tomorrow " I joke

"Yo Perce!" Grover calls

"Hey G-man!" I say hugging him

"Aren't you going to at least give your girlfriend a hug?" Annabeth asks with a fake hurt in her voice

"hey Annabeth "I say hugging her

"Who's ready for capture the flag"Leo says

"I am its a good way to get my anger out" Thalia says walking up the hill

"Thals what are you doing here "Annabeth says running to give her a hug

"The huntresses are here for a visit" she says

"Why"Nico says coming out of no where

"Because we want to, do have a problem. With that death breath"She says "now big shots come with me" she says

Jason, Nico and I follow Thalia and Annabeth to the big house. When we got there, I was surprised to see all the gods and goddesses there.

"what did you do"I whisper to nico

"Nothing that bad I promise " he says

"Nico why did you help Travis and Connor prank Katie "Jason complains

"Silence, you are not in trouble" Zeus bellows

"Then why are we here? Because I'm pretty busy!" Nico says

"Would you stop talking back for once?" Hades questions

"Oh my lovely uncles, always a delight" I whisper to Annabeth who kicks me in the shin

"Jackson we have ears" Athena says

"Well I wasn't talking to you ma'am " I say smiling

"Percy stop sassing the gods and of all people my mother!" Annabeth whispers

"Are you two done?" my dad asks

We both blush

"Secrets are for people with something to hide" Aphrodite says

"I'm so smoking hot" Apollo says looking in a mirror

"Oh my god! Why do I have to be your twin?" Artemis asks

"Apollo you're just as self centered as me!" Aphrodite smiles

"Silence!" Zeus demands

"Okay let's get right to the point because I don't really want to be here" Thalia says

"Ah I remember why I liked you now" Apollo says

"Excuse me! She's one of my huntresses!" Artemis screams

"A pretty girl is a pretty girl and trust me, she is gorgeous " Apollo says

Artemis slaps Apollo as hard as she could leaving a huge hand print on his face

"Ouch! Oh and Percy, Annabeth is gorgeous too so keep a close eye on her or I might steal her"Apollo winks

Thalia, Artemis and Athena hit him all at the same time.

"Fiesty just how I like 'em" Apollo whistles

"Do you want me to slap you with my lighting bolt?" Zeus asks

"No sir please continue " Apollo says

"Now you guys should know that we are getting new campers, but they aren't your typical "newbies". You know that this is important because we don't usually come "Hades says

"Just get to the point!" Thalia screams

"I'm in love and it's not puppy love! I love her more than my car and my face" Apollo gushes earning a death stare from Artemis and Thalia

"We kind of broke the rule again. All three of us have another kid but they're different because they have two godly parents." Posideon says

"What!?" we all say

"Yes it's true. Hades and Demeter have a daughter named Gracy, Posideon and Aphrodite have a daughter named Airen and Hera and I have a daughter named Leeah." Zeus says

"Okay so why do you want us to know?" Jason asks

"Well they're related to you all, except Annabeth because no one wants to have a child with Athena" Posideon says as Athena gives me and my father a look of disgust

"Anyways we are going to put them in the cabin that is not one of the big three so Gracy will be in the Demeter cabin, Arien will be in the Aphrodite cabin and Leeah will be in the Hera cabin" Zeus says

"How is that supposed to work? Hera doesn't have any other kids" I ask

"Its a miracle Annabeth, your boyfriend asked a decent question " Athena says

"Mom please" Annabeth says blushing

"Well I guess since Leeah is related to Thalia, I can help out and let her live with my cabin" Apollo says

"How nice of you Apollo" Thalia says

"Yes I'm a very nice man, on the outside and inside" he says winking

"So when are they coming?" Nico asks

"tonight " they all say as they disappear but not before Apollo gave Thalia his number

Annabeth's POV :

"Hey this might be good because if you ever need anything Apollo will help" I say

"Yeah it's good to have at least one god who likes you" Thalia says

"I wouldn't know, they all hate me" Percy says

"Try treating them with respect " Jason says

"No one asked you Mr. Stupider than Jupiter" Nico says

"Nice one death breath!" Thalia says

"Hey guys what took so long?" Piper asks

"Nothing just some camp stuff" Thalia says

"Jason will you tell me? Please?" Piper pleas

"Stay strong buddy stay strong" Nico whispers to Jason

"Yeah you know just going over some things for capture the flag and a possible tournament of games or something " Jason says

"Awesome!" Leo cheers

We all went our separate ways until supper. Percy and I finally got to spend some time alone.

"So I'm guessing your mom still hates me?" Percy asks

"I don't know but she shouldn't have been so rude to you. I'm sorry about that I should have stood up for you" I say

"Don't worry about it! She doesn't scare me that much" Percy says

"Let's go eat!" I say

"Race you there" Percy screams running toward dining hall

"You're so on Jackson!" I say running to catch up

We run the whole way there and Percy won.

"Oh yeah I so won" Percy says

"Just because you cheated! Re match later on?" I ask

"You bet " Percy says

We all get our food and wait for Chiron to make an announcement

"Welcome back to camp for the summer! Now I would like to introduce three new campers. Gracy, Arien and Leeah." Chiron says

Three girls walked up and joined Chiron. One had curly red hair that flowed to her rib cage, she also had bright green eyes. The next one had blonde hair braided and ended mid back , her eyes were an aqua blue eyes. The last one had long straight black hair nd electric blue eyes like Thalia.

"This is Gracy (redhead ) daughter of Demeter , Arien(blonde) daughter of Aphrodite and Leeah(Thalia's "twin") daughter of Apollo. Go have a seat girls" Chiron says

They get their food and look for a table, of course all the boys whistle and offer Airen a seat as she walks by. I look at Percy and I can see him go into protective brother mode.

"Hey newbies come sit with us" Leo calls

They smile and make their way over.

"I'm in love" Leo drools

"With who?" Percy asks

"All three" He says as Piper dumps water on his head

"Thanks for letting us sit here" Airen says sweetly

"No problem! But you better not be the typical Aphrodite daughter because if you are, I will snap you like a twig. I mean I love Piper but the rest of them are like annoying little barbies stuck on repeat" Thalia says

"Don't worry I'm not" Arien says

"So do you have any experience fighting? Tonight we're playing capture the flag! " Jason says

"No we don't " Gracy says rudely

Leeah and Arien both kick her hard

" I mean not really but we can learn because I love flowers" Gracy says

"Okay then. Percy you can have them" Jason says

"Sweet thanks bro" Percy says

"No problem I mean my team is stacked already" Jason says

I laugh thinking about his team which included; Piper, Leo, Clarisse, Drew, Katie, Travis, Connor, Will, Nyssa, and Chris

We had; myself, Percy, Nico, Thalia, the other huntresses, and the new campers. We were so going to win.

So here's the first chapter:) Let us know if you liked it:)


End file.
